9b9tfandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbledon
The Nimbledon is a yearly competition between 9b9t players to create the best meme, started by Mr_buttermen. The winner is awarded a book signed by Nimble (although I've yet to see mine) and becomes a judge in the following edition next to Mr_buttermen and Nimble himself. The Nimbledon I am honored to present to you the first Nimbledon of 9b9t. The Nimbledon is a free competition between whoever wants to participate. Basically all memes that will be posted in /r/9b9t within a given amount of time will be taken and analyzed by a carefully selected group of judges. Videos are acceptable as well. The tournament will take place over three weeks. This year starting from the 20th of July and will end in the 10th of August. *The first 2 weeks of the tournament are called “The Submission Era” where peoples can submit their memes for the tournament. After the Submission Era the judges will take all the memes, review them and choose 8 participants that will procced to the Quarter-Finals. *The Quarter-Finals: The following 3 days after choosing the 8 participants will be given for the participants to create their best meme and show it to the judges, only 4 participants will be selected by the judges to proceed to the next stage of the tournament which is the Semi-Finals. *The Semi-Finals: The next 2 days will be given for the 4 last participants to create a meme, only 2 participants will be selected by the judges to proceed to the next stage of the tournament which is the Finals. *The Finals: In the Finals, the 2 last participants will have only 1 day to make a meme which will be judged by the judges. The winner of the tournament will receive a trophy (a book signed by Nimble himself), glory, fame and superiority above everyone else (expect Nimbe himself) and will be given the title “Nimbler”, the winner will also get the role of a judge in the next Nimbledon. Points will be given under 2 categories: *Quality – The quality of the meme the most important thing. Posting bad and unoriginal memes could result of a subtract from your current amount of points. *Quantity – The quantity of your memes is also a crucial factor. Note that posting a lot of memes won’t get you more points but it really depends on the quality of them. For example, someone can post only one meme and make it to the Quarter-Finals and someone who posted a lot of memes can get disqualified at an early stage of the tournament. More information will be given soon... tl;dr lmao lit meme competition fam ayy -Mr_Buttermen, founder of the Nimbledon. 1st Edition (2017) Conan_mc, UnexpectedJorre, FraazT0 and Thurloyd were admitted to the semi-finals. The quarters were skipped for lack of members. Thurloyd, however, never uploaded his meme, so CorruptedGreed, who was 5th, took his place instead. FraazT0, ConanTheTerrible and CorruptedGreed got to the finals. Despite both Conan_mc's "Clash of the Big Players" and CorruptedGreed's "9b9t Pooblic in a nutshell" being really good, FraazT0 won with his "Finding Auschwitz". Winners of the Nimbledon *FraazT0 (2017), with "Finding Auschwitz"